Attending Idris Academy
by Korina Carstairs
Summary: Alec and his siblings go to Idris Academy; a school that teaches all grades k-12. How will this turn out? Everyone eventually starts dating, Alec's sexuality is found out and he is nervous about it. AU/ ALL MUNDANE *T FOR SWEARING*
1. The Morning Before

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Alec groaned and slammed his fist into his alarm clock. _Crack!_ He winced when he saw that he just broke his alarm clock considering that was the third one this month.

Today he was staring senior year at Idris Academy. His siblings, Jace and Isabelle Lightwood, are there too in the same year as him. Isabelle spent her summer schooling so she could graduate with Alec and Jace.

* * *

I sat up in bed and ran my hand through my hair. I flung my blankets off myself and dangled my feet off the side of my bed. I could hear running footsteps and immediately realized it was Isabelle.

"Alec!" She yelled as she banged on my door. "Alec! Get up!" she burst through the door and jumped onto my bed.

I stood up and walked over to my closet. Izzy was wearing white and peach stripped pajama bottoms and a matching peach tank top. He raven black hair was in…_damn it. What were they called again? _Oh right, curlers and she continued to jump up and down on my bed.

"Isabelle, I take it that you are excited about senior year?" I say as I pull out a pair of gray ripped jeans. I walked over to my bed and laid them out.

She continued to jump. I noticed her toe nails and finger nails were painted a matching blue color with white heart gems on them.

"Of course, silly! Ohh, can I pleaaasssee pick out your outfit?" she squealed.

"No."

"Pleaaaaaasssseeeeeee Alec? Only today? I promise!" She yelled out and jumped off my bed landing right in front of me as I walked back from my closet with a black sweat shirt that had the Idris Academy symbol on it.

"Fine, only because you are graduating early." I say because I was in no mood to argue. She squeaked and pushed me out of the way and ran into my closet. I threw my sweat shirt on the bed and walked into the bathroom connected to my room. We all have bathrooms connected into our room.

Our parents, Maryse and Robert Lightwood, own a company. Idris Academy is really expensive; you either get in on a scholar ship (something you don't want to mention) or paying monthly fees. For three high school students and one elementary, it gets quiet expensive.

I strip from my sweats and t shirt and turn on the shower. I jump in and quickly wash my hair and face and whatnot. I get out and pull a towel around my waist and walk out of my room to see Isabelle picked out gray jeans that are ripped around the knee and shin and are very similar to the ones I had earlier, a blue long sleeve shirt that 'Makes my eyes pop!' as Isabelle says it and my black all star Converse.

I walk out into the hallway and see Isabelle already dress in a light pink skirt with a white long sleeve and a jean jacket covering her sleeves until it reached her elbow with white combat boots. She had let her hair out of the curlers and it cascaded down her back like a black waterfall.

"Alec, you look so good!" she said as she ushered me into her room. Her room is painted scarlet with gold swirls on the walls. She pulled me into her bathroom and started working on my hair.

"Hey, I didn't say you could do my hair!" I noticed.

"Ugh. Alec, I am on the phone. Hush!" She said. "Anyways, sorry about that Meliorn."

Meliorn is her boyfriend, she met him over the summer; he was a math tutor. I am actually surprised because she is known as 'The Heartbreaker' so it's shocking.

About two minutes later, Isabelle pulls out a hair straighter. She told Meliorn bye and clicked off the phone as she plugged in the hair-burning-torture device.

"Wanna straighten your hair, Alec?" She questioned me. "It will make you look even better!" she squealed.

I sighed. "Fine, just don't burn me like you burn your cooking." I said with a small smile. She slapped me on the back of the head and got to work on my hair.

"Almost ready?" Jace asked me as I walked out of Izzy's room and tried to go into mine but he blocked my way.

"Move Jace and I am. I just have to eat and we will go, is that fine, your highness?" I say and bow at the same time.

"Why, yes my love." He says with a small grin and walks down stairs and into the kitchen I suppose.

I stumble into my room and grab my black Jansport backpack and run downstairs. I open the kitchen door to see Mom making pancakes with Jace and Max sitting at the table. Max is reading a comic book and Jace is picking his fingernails.

Isabelle comes through the doors after me and sits next to Max who is wearing gray jeans and a red polo with red high-top Converse.

"Hey." Jace says with a grin. "I absolutely _adore_ your hair!" he squeals out.

"Thanks." I mumble and take a seat next to Isabelle.

"I did it for your information." Isabelle says staring down Jace. I laugh as Max turns the page to his manga and pushes his glasses up.

Mom walks over to the table and hands us our plates of pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

"Excited for school?" She asks. She is wearing a red blazer and a matching skirt with a black silk tank top underneath it with black heels. Her hair is up in a knot and she is wearing red lipstick. She sips her coffee.

"Yeah…" I mumble and continue to eat my breakfast as Isabelle talks about what her day is going to be like.

After we all finish, Mom gives us hugs, some lunch money and makes sure we have our house key considering both her and Dad won't be home till after ten.

"Alright, then. Bye you guys!" She called as we all walked out the door. Max sat with Isabelle in the back and Jace sat in the front with me; I drove.


	2. Meeting Magnus and Clary

As you may tell by the names of Max's friends, i like names that start with the letter A. Tyson is inspiration from Percy Jackson, i watched Sea of Monsters before writing this so yea...Enjoy!

* * *

Once I pulled into the school parking lot, Max for some reason started jumping up and down.

"There they are! There they are!" He squealed.

"Who? Who is this 'they'?" Isabelle then asked.

"Ace, Autumn, Avelyn, Trinity and Tyson." Max responded.

I found a parking and we all hopped out. Max stumbled over to his little group of friends. I had a small smile on my face as I watched him and his friend hug and what not. I reminded me of the time Isabelle, Jace, me and a few other friends that I still know first met. Well…Isabelle _is_ my sister, Jace is adopted but still.

"Oh! By the Angel!" Isabelle squealed. She was pointing over to Aline Penhallow and Helen Blackthorn. They had started going out over the summer and Aline was Isabelle's girl best friend. I sighed and look over to Jace who was staring in awe at a new girl. She had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes; she was also small for her age. I think if I wasn't gay, I would have fallen for her…I think.

I shrugged and decided to go with Isabelle how just ran off to the girls and started talking. We are all just a big group of friends so it doesn't matter.

"I heard there is a new girl. Her name is Clary Morgenstern and she has a brother." Isabelle whispered looking around for this 'Clary' girl. She pointed with her thumb at the red headed girl Jace was staring at.

"Who is her brother?" I asked. I wanted to know if he looked like her so I could day dream about him. Not to sound creepy but it would be nice.

"Jonathan Morgenstern. Ya know…the one that looks nothing like her." Helen said jokingly. We all chuckled.

"How was your summer?" Aline asked us; she knew that we were traveling a lot.

"Great," was all I said before Jace came up behind me and pulled me from the conversation.

"Hey, what was that for?" I mumble. I usually mumble and stutter a lot; with friends and family I don't do it a lot though.

"Her," Jace pointed to Clary. "I want her. Go be friends with her and bring her home so I could swoon her with my Jaceness." He gestured to himself.

"Ya mean your jack assness?" I rolled my eyes. "I will be friends with her only because of her br-" I stopped. Jace can't know I'm gay. Only Isabelle and the girls. I sighed. "I'll be friend with her only because she looks nice." I mutter.

"Eventually, my brother. Eventually. For now, I'll settle with…." He trailed off as I walked away. Towards Clary; she had made her way into the cafeteria where Isabelle and the girls are. I re-sling my backpack up on my shoulder and continue walking when I spot a student. Not just any student either but a guy dressed in purple leather pants, a line green leather jacket and a black shirt. His shoes are glittered.

He is talking to Ragnor Fell and Camille Belcourt. Almost no one likes those two, I can't imagine why _he _would talk to them if he-

I was cut off as I bumped into Camille.

"Ew…Oh its…_You._" She hissed. Both Ragnor and this mysterious boy looked at me. His eyes were like cats; golden green with black slits for pupils. I shivered.

"Wow. Are you wearing contacts?" The boy standing in front of me asked.

"No. W-why?" See, here comes my stuttering. Trust me, it can only get worse.

"Your eyes…they are so beautiful to be real. Black hair and blue eyes was always my favorite combination." He said with a wink. I gave a small smile.

"T-thanks?" ugh...Why must I be cursed with this stuttering? I hate my life. "I-I'm Alexander L-Lightwood. I prefer A-alec though..."

"Well, Darling, I prefer Alexander. It sounds…sexier." He cleared his throat. "I'm the magnificent Magnus Bane." I liked the way he said my name. It was like angels singing with an orchestra in the background.

"Well…" Ragnor began. "If you both are going to chat; me and Camille will leave you be." Camille nodded at Magnus and walked away, leaving us two. They walked into the cafeteria together.

"So, Alexander, tell me about yourself." Once again, the angels are singing.

"I- Um...uh. I…like to read." I simply said. I was also silently cursing myself for being such an idiot when it came to talking with other people I haven't known my entire life.

"Reading? What types of books do you like?" He questioned me.

I answered him with various types of book and whatnot. He told me about himself and that he 'plays for both teams', I have no idea what that means but good to know for in the future?

"'Play for both teams'?" I asked him. Wow, I'm an idiot.

"Why, yes Darling. Prefer to be called 'Bisexual and free willing'." He said with a smirk. "How about you?"

"W-what about m-me?"

"Your sexuality, dear. So I can know whether to hit on you or not." He smiled lightly. I already wanted him.

"Uh..U-um, I- I- cant... I, um…I..." I looked around nervously, hopping to see Isabelle or someone I knew. Just my luck; I actually saw Isabelle and she stopped me and began to run towards me.

"Alec! I couldn't find you, I thought someone Alec-napped you." She said once she arrived. "Who…" She was out of breath. "Who are you?" she pointed to Magnus.

"I, Dear, am Magnus Bane." Was all he said.

"Oh, I'm Isabelle Lightwood. I can see you met my older brother." She said with a wave to me.

"Older? You're a junior?" Magnus furrowed his brows.

"Supposed to be; Over summer I completed junior year." She said with a sly smile playing around her lips.

"Nice." Magnus said. I still wanted him.

"Whoa, how do you get your eyeliner like that?" Isabelle said, pointing to his black cat-winged, as Izzy calls it, eyeliner.

They began to talk about makeup and whatnot and since I am not into that stuff…I left the conversation. I looked around for that Clary girl. I glanced at my watch and noticed we had come to school quite a few minutes before any classes started. I spotted Clary talking to some guy with dark, dark hair and green eyes. Whom I guess was Jonathan Morgenstern. He nodded and walked way.

"Hey," I said when I approached her. She looked up at me with her emerald green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Clary Morgenstern." She said with a smile. She brushed her red hair out of her eyes.

"A-Alec Lightwood."

"Alec? That's sounds cool. Is it short for anything?"

"Alexander…but I n-never really l-like being called A-Alex…" I say blushing lightly. "You know, my brother likes you…"

"Really? On the first day? Where is he?" She asked with a small ghost of a smile on her lips. I looked around and found him talking to Isabelle's boyfriend.

"Over there…" I pointed to him and all his golden glory. Her mouth dropped open.

"How come he is blond and golden and you are black and blue?" she asked. I gave her a weird look before she explained.

"Blond hair and golden eyes…black hair and blue eyes." She said.

"Oh. Uh, he is adopted. He is originally a Herondale but his parents were murdered when he was three and since my family was always good friends to his family…we kind of took him in." I say. I'm surprised I didn't stutter! So happy!

"Oh well. Hm, tell him to talk to me sometime." She says.

"I will make sure of it." I say with a smile. Just after that, the bell rings.

"Off to class, Talk to you at lunch?" she asked me.

"Sure, or if we see each other in any classes." I said with a laugh and then wave and walk away to my first class. Advanced math. Can't wait.


	3. I Don't Hate You

I stumbled ungracefully into my first class taught by Mr. Morgenstern. He has silver hair and it doesn't seem to be from age or anything so it is actually is natural hair color.

I sit in the middle of the room for the fact that I like to be able to see the board, but not be seen by the teacher. I sigh and take out a notebook and await the teacher and the remainder of students.

"Hey, I didn't know you were in this class, Alexander." I hear someone say and this voice sounds familiar. It sounds like angles. I look up from what I am doing and see Magnus.

"Oh, I- um..Yeah." I mumble.

"Who is this 'Mr. Morgenstern'? Is he really that mean?" Magnus asks me. I nod.

"Clary and J-Jonathan are his chi-children. They are a-attending this y-year." I say and hate myself even more.

"Humph." Magnus flicks he hands outward and continues. "Is anyone sitting here, Alexander?"

"I…No." I say while Magnus smiles and chuckles. He slides onto the chair.

"So, you are a Lightwood? What's it like being as spoiled as you are?" He asks me with a smirk.

"Uh…Um…We, I-, " I hate myself, I really do. "We…I don't know."

"Oh, really? I don't have parents, I have been living on my own since I was fifteen." He says staring out the door.

"Th-then how d-did you g-get in?" I say. "T-to the school I m-mean…"

"My parents and grandparents left me their inherits considering my father was an only child and I am as well…so I'm their only grandchild. I live with my flat mate…Ragnor."

"Oh, Um…Ragnor? Then why were y-you talking to Camille Belcourt?" I say, right now I am kind of happy for not stuttering so much.

"Camille and Ragnor…they are, well, going out so I do not have a choice." He says simply. "Darling, you never told me about your sexuality…can I have my answer?" he smirks at me.

"Uhh-, I um…I don't, uh…" _damn it_. "I am…I," I trail off. Magnus raises an eyebrow, it looks like heaven. I stare at his eyes; the golden green color mesmerizes me. "Can we not talk about it in class?"

"Sure. But I will find out dear. How about I come to your house later today?" He asks. I know my parents won't be home until later tonight.

"Alright," was all I said until Mr. Morgenstern walks in and starts class. I zone out considering I already know what he is teaching as of right now.

At one point I was in Science class and then I was in the cafeteria. I sigh and go buy my boring looking lunch and scan the cafeteria for anyone I know. I find Isabelle with some boy that has glasses and light brown hair. I shake my head lightly as I walk over to them.

"Hey," I mumble.

"Alec! Meet Simon." She says.

"Hey, so you two are brother and sister, right?" Simon asks me. I nod. "Is it cool if my friend sits with us? Her name is Clary."

"Yeah sure." I say as I spot the small red head making her way towards us.

"Hey Alec." He says before Isabelle attacks her with questions like 'How do you know my brother? He is my Alec.' And 'Is that your natural hair color?' I roll my eyes and wait for this to be over.

"Alexander?" I hear someone said and I realize it is Magnus. "May I sit here?"

"Um sure." I mumble barley hearable over the other students' voices. Magnus sat down and Isabelle started to attack_ him._

"How old are you?" Isabelle squinted her eyes. "I never asked you before…you know when I first met you."

"Eighteen," Magnus said picking up his chin.

"How are you here? Scholar ship or monthly fees?" Isabelle asked him next.

"Monthly fees, I was offered a scholar ship for photography for the time I went to a fashion runway back in June and I was the person to take pictures. They were published in magazines and newspapers." He said as a matter of fact.

"Who are your parents and where do they work?"

"My parents are dead and have been for a while. My mother died giving birth to me, I lived with my father until I was eight. He was an abusive bastard and he was murdered when I was nine. When I was eight, as I stated before, I ran away to live with my grandparents and they died when I was fifteen and that was when I moved out and now I live with Ragnor Fell in a flat." He answered.

"Oh," Isabelle said. I put my head in my hands and wished this was over.

"Alexander, darling, are you alright?" Magnus purred.

I nodded and lifted my head. "Isabelle, who is this Simon?" I asked tilting my head.

"Uh…my boyfriend." She said looking at Simon.

"W-what about M-Meliorn?"

"Dumped him in the middle of class by writing it on the board." Was all she said about it. I laughed.

"Darling, we are not in class. Now can I have my answer?" Magnus whispered into my ear.

"Answer to what?" Isabelle overhead us even though she was talking with Simon and Clary.

"Nothing darling. I need to talk to your beloved brother, dear." He said and pulled me from my sister and out into the empty hallway. "What are you?"

"I…am…I'm uh..Umm." I honestly hate myself…

"Dear, you are gay…aren't you?" Magnus stared into my eyes. I stared into his and got lost, mesmerized.

"Y-yes..Please don't hate me." I whispered and could feel tears burning in my eyes. Magnus pulled me into a hug. I felt a tear streak down my pale cheek. I hated crying, especially with people I've only known for a few hours.

"Darling," Magnus purred into my ear. "I am Bi, I do not hate you. In fact…can I take you out?"

I stopped breathing. I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was going to faint. I didn't know what to feel. I don't know what to say. I hate my life. I hate myself. Do I say yes? I can't..Jace…Jace will find out.

"Um…sure." I say.

"I don't hate you. Okay?" Magnus said and took my back into the cafeteria.

"Okay." I say as I sit down.

After the bell rings, I zip to my next class: P.E. I cannot contain my excitement…Raziel, I hate school.


	4. Shall I Pick You Up at Four?

I dont know if I should do a chapter in Magnus's Point of View or not. Anyway, Review please. I love to read them!

* * *

After I had changed into my gym clothes, I bumped into Jace.

"Hey," He said with a frown on his face.

"Why are you frowning?" I asked not wanting to ask if something happened with him and Clary.

"I brought the wrong god damn gym shorts," He let out a sigh. "Oh well."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the changing room and into the actual gym. I saw Coach Garroway standing over by the bleachers. He is 'apparently' Clary's step father. Actually, if you think about it, Clary has a few family members here at the school: Her mother, Ms. Fairchild is the art teacher and I have her for third period, Mr. Morgenstern is the advanced math teacher and I have him for first period and then there Coach Garroway for gym and I have him for this period.

"Lightwood! Come here please." I hear someone shout and I looked up to see Coach Garroway beckoning me to come.

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty good in soccer, right?" He asked me.

"Um..Yep,"

"Good. I want you on the All Star Team, think you could do that?" He said holding up a flyer that was dark blue and read:

'**Come join the All Star Soccer team today! Both boys and girls are welcomed on the team. Tryouts are being held out on the field at 4:30 Monday afternoon. Don't be late!**'

"Um…A-are you g-going to be c-coaching this y-year?" I asked feeling like a dork.

"Yep," He said with a smile. "And I would love having my favorite soccer player on the national All Star soccer team."

"Okay," I said and he handed me the flyer. After he dismissed me I shoved it into my pocket and waited for him to start class. I sat down on the bleachers and began picking at my fingers when I saw a ponytail of wavy, fiery red hair. _Clary._

She was by herself, playing around with a soccer ball. I get up and run over to her.

"Hey, Alec." She said not taking her eyes off the ball but she has a smile on her small face.

"Hey," was all I could say before Jace comes up from behind me.

"Well hello there, Beautiful." He stares at Clary who is too focused on her skills to even notice him. He clears his throat.

"Oh," Clary stops messing with the ball and holds it by her hip. "Hi, I'm Clarissa Morgenstern. But everyone calls me Clary." She says with a smile, extending her hand.

"I am Jace Wayland. Lightwood if you will," he looks at me and takes Clary's and kisses her knuckles, making her giggle.

"Nice to meet you, Jace. But I have to focus on my soccer skills for the tryouts later today." She says simply.

"You're trying out?" Jace asks, "My brother here is too." He takes me by the shoulders and squeezes them.

"Nice," she says and then Coach Garroway blows his whistle signaling its time for class to begin.

He beings talking and say that we are going to play some "Good, old-fashioned dodge ball." So we start and of course I hate this sport so I stay to the back of my team.

* * *

After class I change back into my regular clothes and walk out into the hall. Isabelle is making her way to me.

"Hey! I haven't seen you all day." She exclaims and then hugs me. I wince.

"Yeah, I guess lunch doesn't count." I mutter. She laughed and I roll my eyes.

"So are you going out for soccer today?" she asked me with a smile on her face. " it would be _so hilarious_ because Meliorn is trying out."

"Uh, yeah, Clary is trying out to…" I say as I continue to walk. She, of course, blocks my way.

"So you are actually friends with her? Not just because Jace wants to get jiggy with her?" she questions.

"Yes, I am actually her friend," I mutter, she needs to stop being an idiot and come out into the real world.

"What's going on between you and Magnus?" she raises her eyebrow.

I freeze and stop breathing. "W-what a-are you t-talking a-about?"

"He's in my cooking class,"

"Raziel knows you need that." I mutter and she slapped the back of my head. I roll my eyes. "Can you not just wait?"

"He said he is taking you out tonight, is it true?" She crosses her arms over her chest and straightens her back.

_Damn it, I have soccer tryouts._ I think to myself. I forgot all about it, I hate myself.

"Y-yes," I admit.

"But," she begins. "You have soccer today…how will this work?"

"I have no idea!" I hiss. "Can I not take him with me to the tryouts and that will be our date?" I hear other students fill the halls.

"Hey Izzy!" I hear someone from behind me say. Then there is my mental angel orchestra and I know Magnus Bane is standing behind me. Izzy runs from the spot she was in and greets Magnus.

"Alexander, I heard you are into soccer?" Magnus purrs. I am going to die if I hear him say Alexander once more.

"Y-yea," I blush a bright red that I know doesn't match my eyes. Magnus smiles and his cay eyes flicker with excitement.

"Are you, perhaps, trying out later today?" he raises an eyebrow.

"I…Um, uh…y-yes, I-I'm so s-sorry I d-dint know t-that t-tryouts were t-today," I mumble and blush even more.

"No worries, maybe I could go watch you?" He asked and I glanced at Izzy who was standing there awkwardly. She doesn't seem to notice me.

"S-sure," and if it is even possible, I blush harder.

"Wonderful, shall I pick you up at four?" he asks and I nodded and he smiles. I mentally faint.

"Magnificent, well I am off to French class." He winked and I blushed.

"I…I have f-French to…" I bit my lip.

"Perfect," he smiles that beautiful smile, "well, Alexander, come along then." I just died. I take a deep breath and walk over to him. "How long have you been into soccer?"

"Since I was seven…I have c-competed all o-over the w-world." I say and bite my lip.

"That's cool. Where was the last place you went?" He purrs with a smirk.

"L-London," I answer him.

"Beautiful," we enter the class room and I see Camille and Ragnor sitting at one table. "Here, my love." He gestures to a table in the middle of the room. I shrug and sit down. Magnus smiles and winks.

Magnus Bane with be the bane of my existence if he keeps winking…


	5. You Guys are Weird

There are a few..."curse words?" in here, I'm just warning you know. Review please?

* * *

French class went by in a breeze. Actually, so did the rest of the school hours. At one point in dying internally from the magnificent Magnus Bane and the next I am walking over to my car. Once I reach it I unlock the doors and start the car, waiting for everyone. Max is the first to come he walks out of his grade building with…a girl? A girl I haven't seen before? Hold. The. Phone. I jump out of the car and Max looks up at me and waves. I smile and look away for some distraction. There's none. I sigh and climb back into the car, still watching Max. He is blushing and the girl is smiling. A few moments later, Isabelle and Jace walk up from behind them. He gives them a stern look and they walk away. Finally, max says bye and hugs her. He starts walking to the car.

"Hey," I smile.

"You guys are weird." Max groans, we all just laugh.

"It can only get weirder from here," Jace says, Isabelle snorts. I shake my head and look around…as if, for someone. I spot Magnus walking to I suppose his car with Ragnor, they're talking and Magnus smiles. He looks around for a moment then he smirks. I reach into my pocket for my phone. I yank it out and attached to the back of it is a bright orange sticky note that says: 'Call Me ;) –M.B.' in spidery letters. His phone number is written beneath it. I shove it back into my pocket, blushing, and drive home.

* * *

The moment everyone gets inside our house, I run into my room and slam the door shut. I sink down onto my bed and glance at the clock. **3:38**. _Crap._ I need to get ready. I ran around my room for the next few minutes gathering up my old uniform from last year and my cleats and everything else. There is a knock on my door while I'm putting my shorts on.

"Come in!" I yell, expecting Jace or max or even Isabelle. I look at the clock. **4:03**. Holy mother of Raziel, how long was I running around? The door opens and I see Magnus. He smirks.

"Hey," I mumble. I look down and realize I don't have my jersey on. I look around for it but I don't see it. I look back at Magnus how is holding something silver. "Damn it, Bane." I snatch my jersey back and pull it over my head.

"Nice to see you too, Love." He says and wonders into my room, which is a slight mess from this morning. "You even cleaned up for me." We laugh.

"Sorry I-it was from t-this morning," I shrug.

"Ready yet?" he looks back at me with a sly smile.

"Almost," I finish yanking on my cleats and ran a hand through my hair. I look at Magnus who is staring at my wall of trophies and metals for soccer, archery and academic awards. He glances back at me, I smile at him and he walks over to me. I can feel my heart beat racing and my palms starting to sweat. He messes with my hair.

"I love your hair. And your eyes. An you." He kisses my cheek and pulls my from my bed and holds me close. He examines my face. I don't even want to let go of him. "That…was for good luck." He smiles and kisses my other cheek and lets me go. I blush violently and shrug even though inside I am having a heart attack and I'm dying. We walk out of my room to see max standing there with a comic book. His eyes widen when he sees Magnus emerge from my room.

"Did you hurt my brother? Did you?" he squints and leans towards Magnus. "Are you a comic book character?" he refers to his makeup and clothes.

"Um…May I ask your name?" Magnus stares at him and then me.

"Maxwell Lightwood, I like Max though." He smiles and holds out a hand. Magnus chuckles and takes his hand.

"Alright, um, we should g-get going. We are g-going to be late." I mutter.

"Alright, nice to meet you Max." Magnus takes my arm and I see Isabelle emerge from her room. I look back at Max, who is flipping through his comic book and walking towards his room.

"Magnus!" Isabelle squeals. "I haven't seen you since school."

"Um, you let me in…" Magnus looks puzzled. He shrugs and continues walking after me. I look back at Isabelle, she is jumping up and down like she was doing this morning.

"Oh wait!" I cry as I race back into my room. Magnus looks confused as I race back out with a soccer ball. "Okay,"

Magnus laughs a bit and then we make it outside.

"So, Max is your little brother?" Magnus opens the car door for me, making me blush ferociously.

"Yep," he closes the door and races to the driver's side.

"Where are your parents?" Magnus checks behind us as I slip my seatbelt on.

"Work…they l-leave at the same t-time we do for school…they g-get back usually at m-midnight even though they are meant to leave a-at ten. It has been like that s-since I was two." I admit. He shrugs.

"Why do they stay? And what do they work as?" I might as well right down these answers.

"They stay to get extra work done, I guess..They own a company." I stare at the scenery passing by us in a flash.

"That's nice," was all he said before he started questioning me again. "Are you excited?"

"F-for?" I'm blushing again.

"Soccer," he says, "And spending time with me." He smirks lightly. I roll my eyes with a smile.

"Sure," I mumble and he glances at me with a snug smile on his face. We are at the school field and its four twenty. So we wait. I look around for other students or Coach Garroway, but no one is here. I caught Magnus staring at me. I look into his magnificent cat like eyes. The golden green color mesmerizes me and I'm thinking my striking blue eyes are doing the same to him.

* * *

A few moments later I decide to get out and start practicing and warming up. Magnus gets out as well. I take my soccer ball and back up to one of the goals. I set it down and kick with all my force to make it into the goal on the other end of the field. It makes the goal and I smile. A few minutes of running and whatnot, Coach and the other students come out.

I spot Clary her brother, who is not trying out unfortunately. Then Meliorn and a few others.

"Hey, fagot." I hear Meliorn's voice. I ignore him. "Why did your slutty sister break up with me?" at that I turn around.

"Hey, nice to see you. Can't wait till I make the team and you don't." I smile and roll my eyes.

"Fagot," I hear him speak under his breath.

"And, for your information, my sister is not a slut. You, my friend, are just a man whore and can't tell the difference." I turn back around and face Magnus. He winks at me, I blush of course.


	6. Where do we stand?

_**Magnus's Point of View**_

Alexander seemed to be talking to some random person behind him. He was looked so fabulous in his uniform and messy turned back around and faced me, from many feet away. I winked and he blushed. I smirked.

Soon their coach had started the tryouts. Simple things as first; running, pushups, sit-ups and various other things. My Alexander looks beautiful with black hair and blue eyes, for some reason…he looked even more magnificent when he had sweat running from his forehead.

_**Alec's Point of View **_

Tryouts are over. The results are being posted tomorrow. Clary walks over to me, with her crazy red hair contained in a side braid. She has a wide grin on her face.

"You are great at soccer," she tells me. "How long have you been in the sport?" she balances her soccer ball on her hip.

"A long time," I say with a shrug I notice Magnus striding over. I don't want him to kiss me right here. Coach and the others will find out and I will most likely be kicked from the team. I can't have that.

"You two were wonderful!" Magnus exclaims. He smiles and I look at him and it's like he read my mind because he stops acting like my boyfriend and like a friend. I can tell he wanted to kiss my cheek and when he saw my face he looked a little hurt.

"Thanks," Clary says. "Well I have to go. See you guys tomorrow." She leaves with a wink towards Magnus. We both walk over to Magnus's car and climb in.

"Who was that dude you were talking to?" Magnus wondered.

"Isabelle's ex…Meliorn." I shrug. We drive away from the school but not back to my house. I was about to wipe my forehead but then Magnus said something.

"No don't." he smirks at me. He is so confusing. "You look hot after practice." He admitted. And of course, I blush like a maniac. He takes a hold of my hand and kisses my knuckles. He is treating me like a princess; a princess that is actually a guy…but a guy that is gay, makes sense right?

A few moments later, my phone rings. That caller ID reads: **Isabelle**. I click the answer button.

"Yes?"

"ALEXANDER GIDOEN LIGHTWOOD!" she yells so loud I'm sure Magnus heard it.

"Speaking…"

"Where are you? I know you went to tryouts but…it's taking forever." She whines. "And I'm hungry. You know Jace doesn't cook and Max…Max is nine."

"Why can't you cook…oh never mind." I glance at Magnus who is laughing silently to himself. I smile. "Um…Just order take out I guess."

"When are you coming back? Jace is being an idiot." She continues to complain. I hear some muffled laughing in the background and I immediately take the phone away from my ear knowing her. "JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER HERONDALE!" she screams out. "I will call you back." She says simply.

"Um..well… I just found out not only your middle name, but Jace's too. Jonathan?" he asks.

"Yeah, since his father called him that…my mother doesn't want to for some reason so we settled on Jace." My voice didn't break. Praise the lord.

"Hm. Gideon?" he keeps running his thumb over my knuckles, making it almost impossible to think straight.

"Ancestor," I admit. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could go to my flat." He smiles. I nod with a light blush paying over my cheeks. I hope Isabelle will learn how to cook.

We arrive at Magnus's flat. I'm for some reason, terrified out of my mind. Magnus takes my hand again and walks my over to the door.

"Doesn't Ragnor live with you?" I asked. He just nods.

"He does but…I told him to go spend time with Camille so don't be expecting him to come back soon." He chuckles and opens the door. He leads me to the couch and sets me down. "Movie?" I nodded feeling a blush coming on.

He gets up after asking me what movie I wanted to watch. I chose Jace, Isabelle and my favorite movie, Catching Fire. Magnus sits back down and pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around my waist. I'm not even sure my blushing rate is healthy. He places a kiss on my neck just as the movie starts. I'm not sure what to do with my arms so I wrap them around Magnus's neck, creating a smile on his face.

I have read the books to the movie; The Hunger Games, Catching Fire and Mockingjay. I know what is going to happen and I have seen this movie before, it still shocks me. The scene where Gale is getting whipped, I can't help it but to burry my face in the crook of Magnus's neck. He strokes my back to sooth me. I lift my head and stare into his golden green eyes.

Magnus leans closer to me. I can feel my heart beginning to race by the second and my breathing stop for a split second. He plants his lips on mine just as Katniss starts yelling in the movie. It doesn't stop us though. This isn't my first kiss, but with a guy…yes. With Magnus, it feels just as normal as breathing or blinking. Like it is something I should have started doing a long time ago. His hands move from my waist and into my hair. My hands stay around his neck, but they tighten. After a few moments, I can feel Magnus's tongue swipe across my lower lip asking for entrance. I hesitate. He bits my lower lip and I let a yelp escape my mouth and suddenly I feel his tongue no longer asking for entrance, but in my mouth. He lifts me up and settles me in a straddle on his lap.

After what seems like forever, in a good way, Magnus pulls away. We just sit there and stare into each other's eyes. He sets another kiss on my neck and I'm suddenly digging my fingers into the materiel of his shirt as if asking for more. He obeys and sets another one directly below the first one. Eventually, a trail forms and I a biting my lip to the point where I taste blood not being able to hide it.

He lifts me up again and lays me down on the couch and hovers on top of me, not breaking the trail.

"M-Magnus," I whimper. I know Isabelle is going to yell at me for not coming home. But at this point, I'm not thinking about that any longer. Magnus returns to my lips. He pulls away in a second though.

"Yes, love?" he purrs.

"I…never mind." I say and then we begin kissing once more.

* * *

After the movie finished and an additional two hours for…special reasons, I tell Magnus I have to leave.

"Already darling?" he smirks. He pulls me into the kitchen.

"Yes," I blush slightly and bite my lip very lightly, "One more question."

"And what is that question, love."

"Where do we stand?" I start messing with jersey.

"Label wise? Well, if that's what you mean and you do what to be more than friends…I think that suggestion is boyfriends?" he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I place my arms around his neck and we stare into each other's eyes, both getting mesmerized.

"Boyfriends…I like it." I smile and kiss him. It was a fast kiss considering I need to leave. I let my head fall into the crook of his neck, he starts stoking my back. I don't want to leave, ever. But I have three 'younger' siblings to look after. I sigh.

"Ready darling?" Magnus asks, breaking from my thoughts.

"Yes," we walk out of his flat. He has a mirror next to his door and I notice how messy my hair is; and how messy Magnus's hair is. I know Isabelle is going to think something is up. Jace will mostly think its from tryouts, I'm hoping.

We slid into his car and he takes my hand after he drives from his flat.

"Thank you darling." He purrs with a smirk.

"Thank you? What did I do?"

"That wonderful evening." I blush and bite my lip again

"And thanks…" I mumble.

When we arrive at my house he walks me over to the door and pecks my cheek and I unlock the door.

"Bye darling." He says and starts walking back to his car.

"Bye," I call out just before I see Max running over to me.

"Did you make it? Did you make it?" he asks. I laugh as Magnus climbs into his car.

"I won't find out until tomorrow." I tell him. He frowns and starts telling me how Isabelle tried to cook as we walk inside.

"Did she explode the kitchen?"

"No…I don't think…oh well." Max runs off to his room.

I smile and walk up the stairs to my room. I fall onto the bed, exhausted. My thoughts mainly consist of Magnus right now; and our relationship. I know Isabelle is going to want to know about it. I sigh and kick off my cleats and take a shower.

When I'm out, I pull on sweats and a shirt and walk out of my room and see a very mad sister.

"Yes?"

"What took so long? Tryouts are only two hours long." She crosses her arms.

I tell her the story after I make sure no one is around. I leave out the intense parts.

"Oh okay, could of told me that." She walks off and I return to my room. I colapse onto the bed and fall asleep.


	7. We Need to Celebrate!

I awoke by a soft knocking. Okay, that rules out Isabelle. I could be either Max or Mom.

"Alec?" I heard a peep and then a saw a head of dark hair.

"Max, why are you up?" I glance at my broken alarm clock and grab my phone. **3:42**.

"I can't sleep…I-…had a bad dream." He was only nine. I beckoned him over to me and he pulled his whole body inside my room. He wore black sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Want to talk about it?" I ask in a whispered voice. He shakes his head as he climbs into my bed. He covers himself and thanks me. I soon fall back asleep.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to knocking, not the soft knocking of Max or Mom, or the not-even-knocking-at-all of Jace, but the loud annoying knocking of my sister.

"ALEXANDER! SOMEONE IS HERE FOR YOU!" she yelled into my door. Someone was here for me? Max was a heavy sleeper and that didn't wake him up so I did. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Good morning." I say with a small smile. "Time for school." I say simply.

"Alright." Max replies and rushes out of the room. I follow him out and down the stairs. Down the stairs to see Magnus. Right now I remembered that Mom and Dad left early; at five in the morning, for work.

I glance down and realize I was, once again, shirtless and wearing sweats. I blush violently. All Magnus does is smirk and I can feel his eyes raking up and down my body, very slowly.

"Good morning Alexander…" he begins. "Nice outfit." He smiles as I blush even more. Why is he here? I yank him into my room so Max and Jace won't see him. I slam the door shut once he is in. "Couldn't even resist I see." He smiles.

"I will…be right back." I mutter and run into the bathroom to brush my teeth just in case…_stuff_ happens. I emerge a few moments later.

"Darling, please don't put on a shirt till the last possible second." He purrs into my ear as he pulls me into a kiss. I can feel myself both smile and blush as his hands snake around my waist. I pull away first not wanting someone to walk in on us.

"Fine," I mutter as I walk over to my closet and pull out jeans. Just then Isabelle rushes in and pushes me away from my closet. "I thought you only said one day!"

"One day and just one more; Magnus, care to help me?" Magnus glances at me and I shrug. He smiles and strides over to Isabelle. They start picking out series of outfits and talking about what color will make my eyes pop and other stuff. I walk into the bathroom and wash my face and try to tame my hair.

When I leave the bathroom, Magnus is sitting on my bed with his long legs crossed and his hands in his lap. I see Isabelle has left.

"Here you go, Darling." Magnus gestures to a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a blue and green stripped shirt paired with my blue All Stars.

"No," I say and walk over to my closet. "Never in a million years."

Magnus then gets up and make his way towards me, pinning me to the wall of my closet. He smiles devilishly before his lips travel down my neck. I can feel myself biting down on my lower lip as I did yesterday.

"A-alright, M-Magnus." I breathe out. His lips continue what they are doing. My hands ache to wrap around Magnus's neck but I resist. It hurts badly, but I hold but to the point where I taste blood. He finally pulls back and he kisses my cheek.

"You don't have to wear it but at least were something…that makes your eyes pop." Manus smiles.

"Then, I guess you have to pick out a shirt for me that doesn't have stripes." I smile back and walk out of the closet. Ironic, right? I wish I could simply just come out but, with my parents, it's hard.

"Alright," Magnus emerges from the closet, like I'm sure he did years ago, and hands me a light blue shirt. "Put that on." He says simply.

I stare at the shirt. It will be the most color I have ever worn…but, it's for Magnus. And Isabelle I guess. I pull the shirt over my head and sigh because I still have to change out of my sweats…and Magnus is here. He sees me staring nervously at him.

"Right, I'll be downstairs." He winks and struts to the door. I change into the jeans and pull on some socks with my shoes. I walk into the bathroom and continue to try and tame my hair. As soon as I get it the best it can get, I walk out into my room and into the hall. I hear voices. Mom, Isabelle and Magnus's voices. I freeze and I can't breathe for a minute and I soon start to tremble. I run down stairs and barge into the kitchen.

"Yeah me and Alec are project partners-" Magnus was in the middle of his sentence when I burst through the doors.

"Alexander," Mom began. She was in her usual working attire. "What's wrong?" Why is she here? She should be at work. With dad...By the Angel, does this mean he is here too?

I shake my head. "Nothing,"

As soon as I said that Mom and Magnus continued talking about Magnus's education and family.

"Well," Magnus said sound nervous. "My mother and father are dead. And I don't have any siblings or cousins…I never knew my mother, she died giving birth to me. My father was abusive and tried to drown me. He was murdered when I was eight and for a few years I lived with my grandparents. They died when I was fifteen and I have lived on my own since."

"Oh, Magnus, I'm..I'm so sorry." Mom steps forward slightly. Her face looks sad now.

"It's alright," Magnus shrugs. "I live with a flat mate."

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, I want you to know that Lightwoods are here for you." She smiles. I have never seen her so…sensitive, aside from when she was pregnant with Max.

"Thank you, Mrs. Lightwood." Magnus says, with a smile.

For their whole conversation, none of us talked. Isabelle, Jace, Max and I were all silent. I was staring at the floor when Dad walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Isabelle, Jace, Max, Alexander, Maryse and-" he looked at Magnus. "Who might you be?" He straightened his back and folded his arms.

"The magnificent Magnus Bane." He smiled. "I got to school with your children…" Magnus holds out a hand, my father takes it and smiles suddenly.

"Are you two friends?" Dad then asks him.

"Yes and project partners." Magnus nodded. Dad looked at me.

"For which class?"

"Art," Magnus responded. He is a great liar, "We have to paint our favorite scenery."

"Ah," With that, Dad continued talking to Magnus, once again how his grades are and if he plays sports and what not.

"How are you grades?"

"Straight A's since kindergarten."

"Any sports you play?"

"Fencing, though I'm not sure if that is an actual sport; Oh and baseball." Magnus smiled lightly, making me melt on the spot.

"That's nice, How about your family?" Dad drew his eyebrows together.

"Robert, I think that's enough." Mom stepped forward and tried to stop him.

"No, it's alright, Mrs. Lightwood. I…um, I don't mind, I guess." Magnus shrugged. He then retold the story of his family. By the end of it, Dad had paled and looked slightly sad. He never shows emotions so this is legendary.

"Oh…" Was all he said and then he glanced at the clock. "I think it might be time for you kids to get to school." Magnus said bye and we all trailed outside. I'm surprised Dad didn't ask about Magnus's clothes…he was wearing silver leather pants with a purple shirt and a glittery hoodie. Magnus had brought his own car so we would be arriving at school at different times. Magnus waved to us as he climbed into his car.

"How does your friend live without parents?" Max asked me as I started driving.

"Um, I don't know. You should ask him sometime." I responded.

The rest of the way we were silent. Jace was texting, Isabelle was updating her status and Max was finishing his homework. My siblings…they need some help.

We arrived at school and I had seen Magnus waiting by the entrance. A smile bloomed on his face when he saw me. I smiled back and a noticed a head of white blond hair. Camille. I groaned inwardly as I walked over to Magnus, locking the car.

"Alexander," Magnus had begun. "Let's go see if you made the team or not."

I smiled. I had totally forgotten about that. He turned and walked towards the gym and I followed him almost instantly.

"I think you made it," Magnus says with a proud smile. "Having my boyfriend on an All Star soccer team, magnificent isn't it?"

"Um yeah," I mutter. I'm glad there is almost no one in the halls. I glance at my phone and once again, we are early. I need to talk to him. Maybe later I will. Magnus opens the doors and looks around.

"Where are they at, Dear?" Magnus asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um…Over th-there I think." I grab his forearm and drag him towards the other side of the building. I let go of him and stare at the paper

**Clary **

**Meliorn **

**Helen **

**Alexander**

There were other people, but I didn't care. I felt my cheeks warms up and my hands turn into fits.

"Darling? Are you okay?" Manus asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I made it…" I whisper.

There was a moment of silence. Then from the corner of my eye, I saw Magnus grin. Not his usual smirk or sly smile, this grin…it made me like him even more, pure happiness. He kissed my cheek.

"Alexander!" He squealed. "We need to celebrate!" I can't believe how happy he is. Maybe my relationship with him won't be so bad.


	8. Max Has a Crush

I was too caught up with making the team I don't even remember the school day. That is, until lunch hour.

"Hey, Alec!" I hear my sister call as I enter the cafeteria. She is waving to get my attention, and it worked. I make my way over to the table she is sitting at. Jace is sitting next to Clary and Isabelle is seated with Simon. I sigh and plop down next to Jace.

"Did you make the team?" I hear Clary's voice squeak out.

"Yeah…you should know. I mean, you made it to." I shrug. She smiles in unison with Jace.

"My brother and my girlfriend made the team, wonderful." Jace smirks.

"Oh, and don't forget Isabelle's former boyfriend." At that, Isabelle's eyes widened.

"M-Meliorn made the team?" Isabelle suddenly sounds like she might breakdown.

"Yeah," I mutter, making it worse. Isabelle knots her hands up in Simon's jacket and clenches her eyes shut. She begins muttering something to herself. A few moments of staring at Isabelle later, Magnus appears behind Simon.

"Did I miss anything?" Magnus smirks and sits down next to me.

"No, just me telling Izzy that Meliorn made the team." I say with a shrug. Isabelle opens her eyes and relaxes her grip on Simon's jacket.

"I…will be, um, right back." She says and gets up and simply walks away, leaving all of us staring after her.

"Where do you think she's going?" Jace asks me.

"Probably to go kick Meliorn's ass or something." I say hoping she will. I'm tired of his snotty ass taking up our time, calling me a fagot and Jace an arrogant bastard. Well, sometimes I do agree with him on Jace being arrogant…sometimes.

"Good," I hear Magnus. I turn and look at him, he has a huge smile on his face and I can't help it but to laugh.

"So, Clary made the team?" Simon breaks the silence. Clary turns and looks at him.

"Yeah," She simply says and returns to eating. A few minutes later, Isabelle wonders back to the table. Her hair is slightly messy and her jacket has a small rip on the hem of it.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Where did you go and why is your hair messy?" Magnus asks.

"My hair is not messy! Well, it is..And I broke a nail." Isabelle protested and then fell into an admitting tone.

"Why?" Jace asks.

"I punched Meliorn in the face…and the chest." She shrugs like it's the most ordinary thing to do.

"Why?!" I half yell at her.

"Because, he doesn't belong on that team. And he called me a slut, not to mention…" she lowers her voice so only Magnus and I can hear, "he called you two fags."

"Excuse me?" Magnus asked. "How dare he? Where is this bastard?"

"Field," Isabelle says. I place a hand on Magnus's leg just as he gets up.

"Don't…" I say quietly, I can practically hear Magnus give up.

"Fine," he mutters. Magnus sits down and we all continue eating.

* * *

After school, I sit in my car and wait for my sibling. I spot Max with the same girl as yesterday, a smile creeps slowly onto my face. The girl has very light brown ringlets in her hair and leafy green eyes, she is wearing jeans with a pink shirt and a light blue scarf that matches…I guess, and light blue All Stars. I get out and sprint over to Max.

"Hey," I smile.

"Um, Alec…why are you here? Go away." Max protests.

"Uh, no. I'm clearly waiting for…um…Isabelle and Jace. Duh," I say and turn away from the two. They continue talking about comic books and I groan silently. I spot Jace walking out of the science classroom.

"Alec," Jace began but looks at Max and the girl. He smirks.

"Bye Madeline," Max hugs her.

"Bye Max," she walks away and I can't help but smile. I wait until 'Madeline' is a good distance away until I turn and looks down to Max.

"You guys crept her out, thanks a lot." Max rolls his eyes.

"You don't need girl problems until you're _at least _ten." Jace says.

"My birthday is only three weeks away, for your information." Max hisses.

"Do you _like like _her?" Jace asks, smiling still.

"You don't need to know that." Max waves away the topic with a violent blush taking up his cheeks.

"Max and Madeline, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage. Here comes Max with a baby carriage." Jace teases making kissing noises.

"Shut up!" Max tries to hit Jace and I laugh. "What about you and _your_ girlfriend? Hmm?"

"At least I have one and it's the second day of school. Ha!" Jace stars laughing alongside me with Isabelle struts over to us, her heels clicking on the sidewalk.

"What's going on?" She wonders. I tell her the story and by the end of it she is squealing with excitement. "MAX! I NEED TO PICK OUT YOUR OUTFIT TOMORROW!" she squawks while she makes her way past Jace and takes the poor little boy's hand. She starts telling him what girls like and whatnot. I zone out completely as we walk back to the car, smiling, laughing and talking.

* * *

Once we arrive at home, I take out my phone. I have a message. I look at the number and then at the sticky note on my nightstand. Magnus. I quickly read the message.

**Hey Alexander, can't wait to celebrate with you. What time shall I pick you up?**

I blush ferociously at the message and then respond.

_**How about four thirty? **_

I set down my phone and practically just wait for Isabelle's arrival.

"Alec! Can I come in?!" Isabelle shouts from the other side of my door.

"YES!" I shout back while she pushes the door open violently.

"I need to help you get ready for your date tonight." She walks to my closet.

"W-what d-date?" I feel my cheeks warm up.

"Magnus texts me to darling." She says as she pulls out black ripped skinny jeans. I roll my eyes just as my phone buzzes.

**Wonderful, cant wait to see you!**

Isabelle throws a gray shirt at me. "Are you listening?"

"W-what?"

"Ugh, never mind. Get dressed and I will straighten your hair." Isabelle smiles and walks out of the room, slamming the door behind her loudly.

I groan and go to take a shower. Once I'm out, I pull on the jeans and shirt. I do my best to dry my hair and then I walk out and into Isabelle's room.

"Hurry up! You walk slow!" Izzy shouts at me. A few minutes later, I'm in her bathroom and she has the hair torture devices dangerously close to my face.

She yanks me out of her room when she's done.

"Go get him, tiger." She winks at me and I make a face. She just giggles. I walk over to Jace's room and open the door.

"Hey, Jace, I'm going to the…library. Watch Izzy and Max, please." I say. He just nods.

I walk outside and see Magnus sitting in his car waiting for me. As soon as he sees me, he smiles. He runs out of the car and hugs me. Magnus grabs my arms and almost shoves me into the car.

"Nice to see you too." I say as I put my seat belt on.

"It always is," he smiles and starts driving.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Taki's." he answers. I shrug and just wait. I hope I don't see anyone from school there.


End file.
